


una brevis historia

by memorizingthedigitsofpi



Category: Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF
Genre: Gen, Tumblr made me do it, at least I'm writing?
Language: Lingua latina
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorizingthedigitsofpi/pseuds/memorizingthedigitsofpi
Summary: just a little drabble about Virgil
Kudos: 2





	una brevis historia

In antiquis diebus pridem, cum Augustus Caesar rexit et Rome stetit superbe, a poeta laborasti enim amor, et officium. Eius calamum in manus, scripsit verba recenset fabula Troiae, cum Romae apud eius centrum.

Turnum natus et celebravit, et non unus homo prospexit in ea - in hoc punctum in historia humana, fanfiction non fuisset inventa.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't looked at a Latin text in close to 20 years, so my apologies for the errors!


End file.
